Strings of the night
by Lifelessmidget
Summary: Harry the musician teaches Draco how to play the cello after being kinked into it, chaos and mixed sexual tension ensues. First three chapters are edited, still continuing remaining
1. The sounds

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely fanfiction by a deranged mind. I've edited this chapter for now based on the amount of errors I have picked up. Keep in mind, I believe I was in 9th grade when I wrote this so I apologize for my ENGRISH. I've decided to make it a little more smutty sounding (yes yes I'm a sucker for fics which have the main characters get it on, enough said) So without further ado…

**Chapter one: The sound**

Draco leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed as a soft tickling sensation ghosted across the base of his neck. He didn't know where he was but he didn't care. Long, slender fingers crept their way around his chest and clasped themselves together at his back. Draco shuddered at this touch, trying hard to keep his eyes closed. He felt them trail down his back and draw lazy circles softly with their fingernails.

A pair of soft lips touched his, parting them with an eager tongue, ravishing him. He felt as if this feeling could last forever and couldn't stand it any longer prying his eyes open to the assailant. His grey eyes came in contact with a pair of emerald green ones.

"Potter…?" Draco sucked in his breath as Harry leaned forward with those luscious lips…

He shot up straight in his bed breathing heavily, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. Draco cursed himself for having those sordid fantasies, he just couldn't figure out why Potter-boy was invading his thoughts in_ THAT_ way. Any remotely sexual thoughts were always reserved for blank faces and hot bodies, definitely not Harry-fucking-Potter.

He got out of bed running his fingers through his hair; he glanced around his room, glad that he had the privacy most teenagers in Hogwarts never got. His Father had made it clear that Draco deserved to have a room to himself and after many complaints, he got what he asked for.

The four poster bed had dark green hangings made of thick silky material and green bed spreads to match. He had his own bathroom made entirely of marble and the walls of his room were onyx black with a large feature wall presenting the Slytherin symbol in silver.

Draco stepped out onto the cool surface of the floor and stared out at the moon which illuminated the room with a ghostly pale light. His features had developed a fair bit over the years at Hogwarts, his blonde hair was longer but still slicked back, his grey eyes slightly duller than his first years and his height was a considerable amount taller than the previous years.

He placed his fingers on the window frame and stared out at the dark night, it was a snowy night and judging from the frost that had formed on the window pane, a very cold one at that. He took a quick glance at his watch, 12 am. He licked his dry lips and reached over for his robes, there wasn't anything wrong with a midnight stroll; after all, he couldn't get any sleep so it was just natural.

Clasping the top of his Slytherin robes together and grabbing his wand, Draco muttered the password and headed out into the corridor.

Maybe it was something to do with the dream or something about the night but the blonde haired boy was rather preoccupied with his thoughts and he supposed that the faint music playing in the background had something to do with it.

He stopped thinking about the night for a minute and tried to cut the thoughts with something else, why he was here for the holidays and not at the manor with his family, but that strange music was flowing through his mind and he was quite sure that it wasn't just part of his bizarre thoughts.

Curious as to what it might be, he followed it, recognizing it as an instrumental piece by the name of Cannon in D; His father had taught him a bit in music as it was what kept the wizarding parties in progress.

He had learned to distinguish the sounds of certain instruments that muggles had created over the generations and was fascinated by the fact that they could produce such a sound of melody.

_How they manage to survive days without magic, I'll never figure out_ Draco thought to himself as he rounded the corner, the sound was much louder from this view point and he recognized it immediately as the low melody of the cello.

It was coming from the classroom on the right, one in which he had never seen before but instead of walking away like he usually would have, curiosity got the upper-hand and he pushed the door open a crack.

He would've expected to see a ghost or a teacher playing the large wooden instrument but definitely not a student. He saw the back of the student facing him, a rather tall slim male with messy jet black hair but Draco couldn't really tell for it was pitch black in the room except for a tiny candle providing light to the notes scattered on the table.

Draco tilted his head for a moment, taking in the beautiful music, he suddenly remembered how much he loved the composition from the very first time he heard it on the wizarding network.

As quiet as a mouse, he slipped into the classroom and took a seat upon one of the tables in the dark corners, the sound blended in with the snow beating against the windows. The student bowed his last note and leaned back in his chair and Draco could just tell he was grinning at the accomplishment.

The boy transfigured his cello to the size of a pea and pocketed it; he started to collect up his notes when he heard a little shuffle in the corner, his eyes shot up and saw Draco sitting calmly on the bench top. The blonde haired boy almost fell off the table when he saw who the musician was- none other than Harry Potter. The damn boy had to plague his imagination AND his reality.

The boy's emerald green eyes connected with his own as they both blurted out:

"What are **you **doing here?"

Draco slid off the table and tried his best to cover up his look of surprise with one of debonair; Harry however, maintained his surprised look letting it all sink it before a thought crossed his mind.

"How long have you been sitting there, Malfoy?" said Harry in a voice halfway between a choke and a squeak, his hands had shook slightly at the accusation, scattering a few of the notes across the dusty floor.

"Long enough Potter, long enough" replied Draco with one of his infamous evil smirks "So do you always sneak out this late at night to serenade the owls?"

Harry's eyes turned stern "**I** have permission from Professor Dumbledore to practice here, so I wouldn't classify it as sneaking around"

"Be that as it may, **I** don't particularly care," the blonde haired boy shrugged and proceeded to turn away before glancing back to see a bewildered green eyed boy staring back at him, he smirked again. "But I'm sure that the rest of the school would just LOVE to know what a feminine man Harry Potter really is"

"Really Malfoy? Is that the best you got? So playing an instrument immediately subjects me to being feminine?" Harry replied scathingly, bending over to pick up his papers, forgetting about his sudden fear of being ousted to the school as a musician "If that is the case then why not just scream it at the top of your lungs, see if I care"

Harry tucked his music notes under his arm and attempted to storm out but lightning seeker reflexes stopped him from walking further, Draco had grasped his elbow and pulled him closer.

"Let go of me, Malfoy" spat Harry as he tried to wrench his arm away from the boy, but instead, Draco pulled him closer and whispered maliciously into his ear "Be careful what you wish for Potter, it just might come true"

The black haired boy shoved Draco away with both hands on his chest, the sound of paper fluttering was heard once again, Harry glared at the boy seriously contemplating hexing that stupid smirk off his face.

"Leave me alone, you git" snarled the green eyed boy as he bent down to pick up the papers, Draco stepped on the one that Harry was about to pick up and crouched down to his level. A glower that could bring a giant to its knees was thrown back and forth from green to grey.

"What if I don't want to?" he retorted with a sneer, he didn't know why, but he enjoyed seeing the boy-who-lived get angry, there was something so unbelievably sexy about it. Seeing it in his dreams was one thing, seeing it in real life was much more. Maybe it was all the boasting and abuse but at that moment Harry's eyes changed from anger to something akin to lust, and with that the line between the physical and the figurative became blurred. Draco's façade fell and he stepped back.

"Well then, I'll just have to make you" there was something seductive about the way Harry stood up and placed the papers on the table. His hand lingered atop the pile with the other one reaching out and grabbing Draco's cloak front. Almost as if he were going to… Draco took a quick glance down at the Gryffindor's wand poking out from the hem of his sleeve.

"What now Potter? You going to hex me?" Draco said with a glance to the floor, there were about three more papers scattered with their footprints. He searched the other boy's face for signs of fear or warning about what he was about to do next, if he was going to throw a hex point blank at his face then Draco wasn't so sure he would be able to throw it off but the sheer thought of getting into a tussle with Potter boy was enough to get him off for the entire week, especially after all the dreams he'd been having lately.

"I would love to hex you but that would be too easy, don't you think?" Harry said, drawing his face closer to Draco's ear "I'd rather try another tactic" and with that he bit the other boy's ear.

Draco almost jumped out of his skin when that happened, it wasn't as if Potter had nibbled his ear, no he BIT it hard and from what Draco could hear from the throaty chuckle, he had enjoyed it. The sadistic bastard.

"What the FUCK Potter?" he pushed the boy away (which, granted, he should have done earlier before the whole ear biting incident) and rubbed his left ear tenderly "Are you insane?" Draco could tell that his face was beginning to show signs of a flushed nature, something most un-Malfoy like to say the least and he had every notion of getting out of this hell hole, taking back what he had thought about tussling with the now crazy biting Potter.

"Maybe a little" was the reply, before trading off a second rate smirk. Harry licked his lips and Draco's eyes trained on the pink flesh that protruded so delicately from those parted lips and retracted that last statement from his mind, Potter could ravish him with his teeth all he wanted, pain or no pain.

Maybe it was the fact that Harry had made the first knowing move, maybe it was the whole taunting business but there was something brewing in the air that night. Draco could just feel the tension crackling in the air.

"You like boys don't you Malfoy?" without even looking at the boy, Draco knew he was smirking HIS smirk. He could feel those eyes just trailing over his body and shuddered not from disgust but from the thought of his dreams.

"A bit rich coming from someone who just BIT my ear" he muttered back, and then he felt the hands that should have hexed him the first time, grab his and tilt his chin up.

Grey eyes.

Green eyes.

He didn't know how it happened, or why it happened, but Draco found himself lip locked with the Boy-Who-Lived, abandoning all thoughts of ridicule and random moments, he just felt.

The soft lips which in his dream, were tentative and composed, were fierce and aggressive in reality. If anything, filled with an unwavering passion that he hadn't felt from anyone in his 17 years at Hogwarts and as fast as it had begun, it stopped instantaneously.

Harry's face came out flustered, lips pink and luscious, green eyes glassy from lust and from what Draco could make of it, confusion.

"Well… that was interesting to say the least" Draco composed himself and made his way to the door straightening out his robes, he turned to face the boy "You could have potential in you yet Potter, but your kiss is atrocious. You're lucky you look bloody good when you blush"

With that, Draco disappeared into the corridor leaving Harry to think about whether his last comment was supposed to be a compliment or an insult.


	2. Double back

**Double back to the room**

Harry stood rooted to the spot as if a thunder bolt had hit him. He had just done the unspeakable and survived to tell himself over and over what a stupid freak he was for even trying anything. It was meant to be a joke, Malfoy was meant to pull away and punch him (or at least cause a fuss) NOT pull into the kiss and enjoy it. It was just _soooo_un-Malfoy like.

And the fact that he was:

1. Malfoy

2. His nemesis of six years

3. Very hot for a 17 year old

And 4. A boy

Was not at _ALL_ a reassuring feeling to be left with.

Harry leaned against the cold stone walls, hoping that he was just dreaming, that he'd wake up and find himself in the warm blankets of his bed in the Gryffindor tower. Then again, he could still feel the lingering touch on his lips, what the hell had come over him to make him act the way he did that night? He wracked his brain for answers "Is this a dream? Am I gay? I enjoyed it does that mean I MUST be gay? It's Malfoy though!" he kept muttering to himself, surely he couldn't be going insane right?

He had a thing for talking to himself these days, maybe it was the fact that Hermione had influenced him to speak out loud when reading articles or that he was given singing lessons by Ginny that caused him to do this but it did come in handy and it also helped him remember things better too.

Problem was, whenever he was in potions class, his brain just flew out the window.

Harry's elbow touched the delicate object in his front pocket, he took out the cello and fingered it, almost lovingly, and he enjoyed playing the instrument. It was when Dudley had given up on trying and left it to collect dust in Harry's room that the green eyed boy decided to learn it.

It was pretty easy at first but then it got slightly harder, Ron and Hermione never knew about his passion for orchestral instruments and he wasn't planning on telling them, it was his little secret and he wanted to keep it that way.

..right until Malfoy showed up.

Harry didn't know how long Draco had been sitting there for but he was thoroughly pissed at the thought that the Slytherin-prince had uncovered his secret, he knew that he should have bought his invisibility cloak but it felt much easier playing without it, besides he had permission off Professor Dumbledore so there was no point in hiding.

No point perhaps, unless a sly Slytherin had been lurking about which was exactly why Harry had regretted it. Or had he? He did get a rather homoerotic kiss out of it, not to mention a howl from Malfoy when he bit his ear. "Why did I bite him? ARGH" Harry knew he must have looked comical but he didn't care, his mind was just swarming with things that he didn't know the answer to.

Draco grinned devilishly from behind the corner of the wall, he was listening to Harry chant over and over again and he was beginning to think that things could get interesting. He thought it over for a bit and decided that tormenting the already tormented boy would be the best way to wing it.

The black haired boy didn't even notice the footsteps approaching him as he was so caught up in his mind racking thoughts. A pair of black shoes came into view and a shadow cast over Harry's small form, he looked up and saw the familiar smirking face of Draco looking down on him. "Oh gods…"

"God? Me? I guess you could call me that" A smirk "You really have to get your head checked Potter because I can assure you that what happened last night was definitely no dream" he sniggered at the cello playing boy with that hint of vindictiveness in his voice.

"Dammit Malfoy, why are you here? Are you just asking for a replay of what happened last night?" Harry was worn out just thinking about what he had just done and the thought of Malfoy coming to mock him some more was just ... he was already confused as it was without the help of the Slytherin.

"As many times it takes you to get the hint that I don't give in that easily" Draco kept the smirk on his face as he watched the messy haired boy stand up to his full height, which was fortunately, about an inch shorter than himself.

"Oh so you came back for more huh?" Harry said this before he could stop himself, he mentally slapped himself for even thinking of saying that, and he being the one backed up against the stone wall was not a good position to plan an escape.

Draco placed two hands on the wall blocking any way out for Harry and grinned in a way similar to that of a month starved cat staring at a juicy bit of fish "And what if I have?"

Harry was ripped between the feelings of utter disgust and overwhelming lust, for the look on Draco's face was enough to make any girl melt (or guy!) but it certainly didn't excuse 5 years of malicious intent and intolerable behavior on the other boy's counterpart. He looked up at the blonde boy and flashes of last night came back with the new found aggressive streak… or maybe it did. He gulped, this was bad.

"Excuse me?" was all the black haired boy could squeak out, he felt himself tense up immediately at the thought, sure it was fun the first time but on a daily basis? He could just feel his confusing desire creeping up to rear its ugly head.

"That's right Potter, you heard me" Draco watched the boy against the wall edge slowly down trying to (or it seemed so) hide under the first metaphorical rock he could find.

Suddenly the grey eyed boy's lips broke out into a grin "Geez Potter, you're so deluded, you think that I'd really want you?" he shook his head and sighed "Poor Potter, too lost in his own world, maybe the music has gotten to you" Draco shoved his hands back into his robes, a low move but he knew that as he started to walk away…ah there it was, he felt the force of a fist grab his robes.

He was swung back around and slammed against the wall, facing a pretty pissed off Harry, it wasn't the first time that Draco had seen Harry pissed but now that he was close up and in proper light, it was pretty - charming.

"What is the matter with you, Malfoy?" Harry seemed to be spitting venom as his clutch on Draco's robes tightened "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can, and don't forget you started it" replied the grey eyed boy with such ease and calmness it was as if someone had asked him what his name was.

Harry scowled, allowing Draco to study his features more, the pink tinge in his cheeks (which was probably cause by the cold night) the quickness in his breath, the bright green glint in his eyes as he continued to ransack him for answers.

"Oh yeah and what's wrong with just leaving me alone and…and tormenting someone else for once!" Harry wanted to get out of the cold, draughty corridors and he had no idea what he was saying, all he knew was that he sounded pretty stupid, especially since Malfoy had caught him only minutes beforehand talking to himself about whether he was gay or not.

"Because…" sighed Draco in a slightly sarcastic way, raising an eyebrow at the jumbled sentence. He was hitting Harry's nerve and he knew it.

"GODDAMMIT! Because _WHY?"_ at this rate, Harry was going to bite the blonde Slytherin's head off, he got hold of Draco's shoulders and shook him causing that familiar smirk to float across the shaken boy's lips once more.

"People do funny things when they are angry…" was Draco's reply, he changed his smirk to a weirdly suave one making the green eyed boy frown "…and odd things when they are entertained"

Harry seemed to know where this was leading to and looked up to the ceiling as if pleading to whatever god might be up there to save him. Draco slid one arm around the boy's neck pulling him in, almost making him slip, but the black haired boy's palms automatically found them pressed against the stone wall, the grin on the Slytherin's face was inevitable. He leaned in cautiously and…

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!" the Gryffindor yelped but already knew the answer when Draco performed a leg locking curse on his legs and conjured up a chair for the boy to fall aimlessly into.

"Entertaining myself" said Draco twirling his wand with his free hand "Honestly Potter, you think I didn't know that you were going to stop me?" Harry hung his head and cursed himself for the millionth time for being so stupid; all this commotion was getting to his head and was jumbling up his thought's, he knew he shouldn't have trusted Malfoy to be kind.

Draco reached into Harry's robes and took out his wand before the boy could stop him, the blonde smirked once again "Can't have you using that now, can I?" A murmured charm.

Harry wanted to shout out that he bloody well can but found that he lost his voice.

The grey eyed demon levitated Harry into the classroom and placed him into another chair much larger and comforting than the first, shutting the door behind him, blocking out any light that might be leaking into the room. For some impeccable reason, Harry could sense that Draco was still smirking in _THAT_ way.

Draco made his way over to Harry and placed a hand on both sides of the chair, his face was inches away from the others "Now Potter, you had your fun last night, let's just continue with mine, shall we?"

No we shall _NOT!_ Harry was dying to scream that out but now as Draco's face inched forward to his ear, he felt the hot breath tickle his earlobe and a wet tongue lashed out at it, bathing it in heat. Harry could almost feel his eyes roll into the back of his head from the sensation, but not before he heard the other boy say,

"Let me show you how a real man kisses"


	3. i have my ways

**I have my ways**

Harry stared at Draco Malfoy's lips closing in on the space separating them and prayed once more that this was not happening, but he could feel something in the pit of his stomach actually willing it to happen faster, for those lips to actually reach their destination and do wildly wondrous things to him.

He squeezed his eyes shut and it took a lot of strength to lean back rather than forward into his chair, furthest as possible to the advancing blonde, he waited for the contact for what seemed like an eternity but it never happened, the pain of anticipation became too much as he held his breath.

Peeking through his eyelashes, Harry saw the familiar yet annoying smirk just millimeters away from his own mouth. If he leaned forward even a little bit they would have touched. "You know what? I have a better idea" said the grey eyed boy with a glint of evil in his eyes, he pulled back and sat cross legged on the table. It took everything in Harry not to look pointedly at the other boy's exposed crotch area, he felt like cursing it into oblivion for a cruel trick of deprival. Instead he vented out his frustrations in a more appropriate manner by flailing his locked legs around, causing the chair to topple over, he heard Draco snigger then place him upright again with a cruel and serious look in his eye.

"Listen Potter, I have a deal for you" the blonde hissed, the black haired boy blinked "I want you to teach me how to play the cello"

Harry's eyes bloomed up and he almost cracked himself laughing, Draco of all people wanted to get lessons off _him_! It was too good to be true, after all he had said about it being such a feminine quality.

The blonde haired boy's lips twitched a bit as he watched the boy try hopelessly to struggle out of his bonds, despite looking rather gleeful at the for mentioned proposition.

"and what if I don't?" Harry realized he had regained his ability to speak as he put on his poker face, Draco could still see his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Well then, I'll just let it slip to the school that you kissed me" smirked the other, watching Harry stop laughing before adding in "a very irrational and brutal kiss, if you ask me"

Harry snorted before rolling his eyes "They'll never believe you"

"No, not by my word, but by _YOUR_ actions" the blonde haired boy twirled his wand around, before pointing it straight at Harry "In fact, I'll give you a demonstration right now"

Harry heard Draco whisper a curse and he felt the leg locker curse lift then his body walk over to the body on the table, his voice he found still belonged to him but it didn't seem as though Malfoy was using the Imperius curse either because he couldn't hear any whispered forms of instructions.

"Malfoy, what do you think you are doing?" Harry felt his arms lift and wrap themselves around Draco's neck in a sick sort of tender embrace; he saw those grey eyes smirk at him when their foreheads touched. It was the first time Draco had tried this particular spell, it only allowed it once (though Potter didn't have to know about that particular piece of information) on the last person you had managed to invoke a strong sense of connection with, allowing them to be in your control for at most a minutes time. Though it could only be used under those feelings of sexual desire if anything else. Draco almost broke the spell by laughing at the sheer audacity of it all.

"I can control you anyway I like…even by doing this" and then Harry felt his own lips touching Draco's, his mouth had stopped protesting long enough for the blonde to enter his mouth with his tongue. It was nothing like last time, it was soft and almost lethargic as if he were drinking an aphrodisiac right from the tip of Draco's tongue, he could taste chocolate frogs, mint, and despite being deemed the ice-prince of Slytherin, he had a hot mouth. His arms wrapped around the boy's torso as if they had a mind of their own (he sure hoped they had a mind of their own otherwise he would have some serious explaining to do) and he could feel the slender fingers grasping at his own hips pulling them closer.

The blonde haired boy pulled apart at the last moment with the smirk on his face "Have you got the idea now, Potter?" Their hips were still joined and he had hoped that the arousal of that kiss hadn't made itself evident. A blush blossomed from the nape of Harry's neck as he could feel himself twitching for more action. He so dearly wanted to say 'No, let's try again?' but bit back his remark before pushing Draco back.

"What the hell is_ wrong_ with you?" he spat with a distant growl in his throat, despite the fact that he did thoroughly enjoy that demonstration, it didn't mean that he was condoning the use of his body for public acts of humility.

Draco crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow "Don't pretend that you don't want more Potter" he said with that air of superiority.

Harry bit the inside of his lip to stop himself from retorting in case Draco had something else in plan for him, but he couldn't stop the annoying blush from creeping up the sides of his face.

_/Thank god that it's dark in here/ _thought the Gryffindor as he automatically covered his face with his cool hands, they felt abnormally clammy, maybe it was because of the weather or the way Draco wouldn't stop staring at him as if he knew something that Harry didn't.

"Oh my god Potter, don't tell me it's _TRUE_ ?" the blonde Slytherin had a way of making people feel uncomfortable but deep inside him he heard the small voice of his conscience saying 'tell me it's true'

"NO! I despise creatures such as you!" Harry blurted out trying to decide whether his blush was because he was angry or because he was embarrassed.

Draco smoothed his hair down and said with a sarcastic tone "Oh why _thankyou _Potter, I've never had so much flattery in all my life"

He received another scowl off Harry.

"Fine…_fine!_ I cannot believe I'm agreeing to this but it seems I have no other choice do I?" said the black hair boy with a sigh of frustration, he turned away and from the corner of his eye, he saw Draco nodding with a smug look on his face.

"That's a good Gryffindor" he said getting up and straightening out his robe, he walked over to Harry and held out the boy's deprived wand out to him but didn't let go. "We will meet here at 9 pm tomorrow, don't be late"

Harry suppressed a growl from his throat and snatched his wand back from Draco's grip "Whatever"

Draco's eyes narrowed "You have to stick to your promise, or there will be consequences" and with a swish of his robes, he strode out of the room but not before flicking his wand and letting the dusty music notes float it's way to Harry, when they reached the black haired boy, they were clean and crisp papers.

They landed in a neat pile in Harry's outstretched arms and at the top of his notes, he saw a tidy scrawl at the top saying **"Potter is property of Draco Malfoy – just try escaping to see what I have planned for you" **

The green eyed boy stared at it in bewilderment then let out a huff of anger before furiously storming out of the classroom making his way back to the dorms.


	4. In the snow

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed (sorry once more for the short chappie, I was kinda hoping that this one in gunna b longer)

Nehow, on with the show.

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter or any of it's characters (damn man)**

**Strings of the night **

**  Chapter Four **

**In the Snow**

Harry felt like it would take all of his strength to get out of bed that day; it wasn't in his system to face the dreaded great hall in the morning, especially with the deal he had made with Draco Malfoy.

The green eyed Gryffindor sighed and felt around the bedside table for his round glasses, they closed around the familiar object and he put them on groggily with one hand and ran his fingers through his hair with the other.

He sat up in his bed, and pulled back the soft, velvety hangings which often blocked out the prying eyes of his dorm mates, it wasn't his fault that he wasn't interested in them or guys in general. Ron however was the type that was against it full stop, though Harry had caught his best friend eying some of the boys in Ravenclaw.

_//He would probably deny it even if I pointed it out to him// _thought Harry as he stretched in the morning sun, the snow storm last night had ceased to continue in the morning and Harry could see the beautiful white snow covering the white grounds of Hogwarts.   

He groaned at the thought of breakfast in the morning with Draco sitting at the Slytherin table grinning mischievously at him, he shook his head and thought to himself that he might just skip today's breakfast and go for a stroll outside.

He looked around the deserted room, he was going to be rather lonely these school holidays, everyone in his dormitory had gone on vacation for the holidays, Ron had invited him to tag along but for some reason, Harry didn't want to intrude on strictly-family outings.

He pulled off his pyjamas and started to work his way into some going-outside clothing, he settled for a blue oversized jumper and some black jeans which he had to roll up at the ankles, Harry was used to wearing Dudley's old hand-me-downs but he did wish for clothing that would actually fit him.

The black hair boy ran his fingers through his hair once more in order to take out the bed-hair look. It was still messy but that was just the normal Harry look.

Harry stood in front of the mirror to take a look at his state, he personally thought that he looked like an over grown kid but the thoughts of the other Gryffindor were quite the opposite.

The lanky look that Harry thought was sickly and wrong, was in their minds, **_in_** for the winter. His ruffled look was gazed upon by many of the house members of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and even (though they never would admit it within a million years) Slytherin. The complexion of his skin was a creamy colour, uniform throughout, and many fingers were itching to run their way across it.

Harry however, was oblivious to all that was in awe about him, he had one thing on his mind and one thing only, _how to face Draco._

He pulled on a black woollen beanie and observed the look it gave him. He quite liked it and it was bound to keep his head warm outside.

Harry sighed and walked out of his dorm with his hands shoved deeply in the pockets of his large black school robe and his thoughts swimming around in his head.

Draco was already up before any of the other Slytherin members; he enjoyed waking up hours before the others mainly because they tended to bug him at the most worst moments and the girls always had an excuse to 'trip' on him.

So today, he decided to go flying on his Nimbus 2001.

He was decked out in modern and stylish black clothing topped off with a Slytherin scarf. 

He smirked as the wind brushed past his skin, leaving him with a ticklish feeling, the wind wasn't cold like it usually would be and Draco was grateful for that because he was never the type to like freezing weather.

He hovered for a moment behind a tall oak tree when he saw another student trudge through the snow; he immediately knew who his intruder was once he saw those muggle spectacles reflecting the suns beams. He grinned devilishly and slowly flew down to the snow covered ground behind the tree to observe Harry Potter.

Harry breathed in deeply; he enjoyed the cold weather a lot especially when he was warm, which was what he was now.

He made his way to the tree where Draco was though he didn't know that the grey eyed Slytherin was behind it. When he reached it, he sat down in the snow and lay back to stare at the bare branches of the tree.

The snow wasn't cold and hard like it usually was; instead it had a heavy softness and had a sort of warmth to it, and definitely not like ordinary snow and Harry had the sneaking suspicion that Professor Dumbledore had something to do with it.

He closed his eyes and sighed, unaware of the person hovering above him with an over-sized snowball.

**SPLAT**  

It took all the will within Harry to stop from screaming, the snow may have been warm but it didn't prevent the snowball from being heavy and wet. He tried to brush the snow away from his face in order to find out who his attacker was but this only resulted in him sinking into the mound of snow he was lying in.

Draco looked down incredulously at the squirming form below him and snickered, he didn't expect Harry to sink into the snow but now that he saw what had happened, he was quite enjoying himself.

Unfortunately for him, Harry still had a movable arm in which he used to search (blindly) for the Slytherin's robes, and he succeeded in finding them when Draco was laughing ignorantly.

The green eyed boy's hands closed around the collar of the blonde haired boy and he used this opportunity to pull as hard as he could downwards, and of course, Draco fell……… right on top of his soon-to-be-cello-teacher.

"Fuck Potter, you are really asking for it" snarled Draco to the greeneyed-someone-who-had-just-gotten-the-wind-knocked-out-of-him, Harry was trying to move but the snow just made him sink lower now that he had a body atop him. He froze however, when he heard that familiar snarl.

Harry choked for a minute as he recognised who was on top of him "What the hell are you doing???" he let out a strangled sort of cry when he found that he couldn't move, it was just like lying stuck in a too soft bed and not being able to get up.

"What the hell am **_I _**doing? **_You_** were the one who pulled **_me_** down" sneered Draco, his hands that were placed on either side of Harry's head were slowly sinking into the snow and soon his face would reach the boys underneath him. It was a thought that was joy to him but also of pure disgust.

"**_I _**wasn't the one who decided to drop a snowball on me thankyou very much" growled the Gryffindor with a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks, which Draco thought gave him a very cute and puzzled look.

"It was a bit of fun- do you** _know_** what fun is Potter?" said the blonde haired Slytherin, the hands started to sink further but he was too busy talking to think about them for the moment "I didn't expect you to do anything about it since you are the **_perfect _**boy who wouldn't hurt a soul."

"Any soul but yours, Malfoy" hissed Harry, his glasses were askew though he couldn't see anyway because there were still flecks of snow blurring his vision.

"Interesting, so the Boy-who lived does have a spine" Draco grinned devilishly and was thankful that Harry couldn't see his face because it was merely a few inches away from those closed eyes, but Harry could sense something.

"Malfoy………. **_What_** are you doing?" said the green eyed boy suspiciously, although he had blurred vision, he could still make out that shape hovering just inches away from his nose and it definitely wasn't the branch of the tree.

"I've always wondered about a lot of things you know" the grey eyed boy said without paying attention to the question Harry had launched "You of all people are very strange"

If Harry could raise an eyebrow, then he would have at that sentence but he was too preoccupied staring at the inch-away head.

"Untouchable…." Harry heard those words whisper 

Harry sat at his usual place in the Great Hall for lunch that day, Hermione sat with him with a large book open and papers spread across the almost deserted table, she was meant to go on a holiday trip with her family but then decided against it when she found that there was a workload of homework to complete. Her bushy brown hair was tied back neatly and her quill scratched against the parchment as she wrote down sentence after sentence.

She sighed and put her quill down after a while and looked up at Harry's confused face staring at the wall opposite.

"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked as she lifted a goblet to her lips to sip the cool pumpkin juice, her Gryffindor friend just shrugged and his hand ran through his hair before breathing in deeply, a motion that Hermione knew was a signal that he was going to speak.

"Do you think I'm strange Hermione?" he asked, his green eyes looked up into her brown ones and she raise an eyebrow.

"No Harry, I do not think you are weird…….. Why the sudden question?" she was curious as to why her friend would ask such a question, she picked up her quill and started to write while paying attention to Harry.

"It's just something………….. someone said, nothing major really, it just got me thinking………you know about……….." Harry didn't exactly know how to begin with his problems and he wasn't even sure if he should be confiding in Hermione for this. But she seemed to understand more than Ron ever would.

"Sex?" Hermione said out of the blue while still scratching at the parchment, Harry almost choked on his pumpkin juice, he seemed to be having a choking day.

"N-no!.... Relationships….." the Gryffindor boy spluttered and the brown eyed girl look up with a small smile on her face as if to apologise for making that remark.

"What about them?" she asked starting to nibble on a bit of her going-cold chicken, her other hand started to pack up the parchments.

"Well I think I'm………" started the boy but never finished as a rather large brown barn owl dropped a letter next to his beef soup, he looked at the bird as it flew back out the large windows, it was a school owl. He stared back down at the letter and saw his name addressed on the envelope.

He picked it up and frowned, the person who wrote it had beautiful writing and his name just seemed to just _flow_, he opened it as Hermione watched on curiously munching on the chicken bone now, she swallowed and asked "Who's it from Harry?"

Harry knew, for some reason, who it was from. He opened the envelope and pulled out the folded parchment. On it was a message written in green and silver ink.

****

**_Potter_**

****

**_Do not forget about our lesson tonight_**

**_It will be in my room _**

**_Meet me  at the doors of the great hall at _****_9pm_****__**

**_If you don't show up, you will never see that Gryffindor tie of yours again_**

**_Don't be late_**

****

**_Ps: Snow fights can have their advantages _**

****

Harry blinked at the message for a moment before turning and looking at the Slytherin table where Draco was smirking at him and playing with a red and gold tie.

Harry swore inwardly to himself, in that last tussle in the snow, he hadn't realised that Draco had managed to get his tie, he looked down at his collar and found that the usual red and gold colours were missing.

"Well Harry?" Hermione asked blinking curiously at the boy; he had crumpled up the parchment into a tight ball, and shook head angrily. She didn't give up that easily "Show me the parchment Harry" 

Harry shook his head and tried concentrating on his soup but Hermione had begun a scuffle to find out what the note had read, after a good lot of squealing, 'stop it's!' and 'Lemmie see's!' Harry had accidentally thrown the ball into the pillars holding fire, the note blazed brightly before floating down into ashes.

"Harry!" Hermione complained slumping down into her seat, it seemed that she really wanted to know what was in the note.

Harry scratched his head nervously "Well I didn't mean to throw it that hard" He obviously didn't want to see Hermione get into one of her fits so he got up and said "Listen, I have to go now, don't stress too much on homework alright?"

Hermione mumbled something that sounded like "yeah yeah" before burying her head into a book.

Harry had to get out of there……….. fast before he decided to do something irrational.

He reached a deserted corridor and leaned against the cold stone wall, breathing deeply, the look of Draco's smirk was doing something to his mind and it would've been a good thing if they weren't arch-enemies.

_Why couldn't he be ugly or something?_  Thought Harry as he ran his fingers through his hair roughly, he didn't like the fact that Draco was drop-dead gorgeous or that he felt like he had some part of him missing whenever he wasn't around. He didn't want to admit his infatuation about the Slytherin boy.

There wasn't anything to be done about it and now that he had been pulled into the blackmailing scheme of Draco's, there was no way out.

Harry closed his eyes and he felt a sudden movement in front of him, in a flash he opened his eyes just in time to see the blonde haired boy's lips claiming his own, hands blocked his way of escape so he did something else. He closed his arms around the neck of the boy tracing circles around the back of his neck……….

Harry's eyes snapped open and he found himself still in that corridor but alone, he cursed to himself and hurried off to the Gryffindor tower to avoid people who were coming out of the great hall………..

A pair of grey eyes watched him go with a hint of glee in them.

_This is going to be a rather interesting night_ thought Draco Malfoy as he tossed the red and gold tie from hand to hand.

ah well I didn't expect this tooh be that short either

I dunt have much tyme so you prolly won't be seeing more of this until next month 

Sorry

Buh I will continue the story so just keep your eye out for it 

Thankyou to mah reviewers

       ****


	5. Gay or not

_Fark I knew that I wouldn't end up doing my study_

_LOL well I know that this is stupid…….. sorry for the long wait anyhow_

_You know the drill, persons gota study to achieve those stupid marks yeh?_

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter or any of it's characters (damn man)**

**Strings of the night **

**Chapter 5 **

**Gay or not**

Harry tried to will the day to be longer but it felt like it went by in fast forward and he soon found himself fingering his miniature cello as he waited in front of the great hall doors.

Anxiety was starting to take over him as he watched the large clock chime at 9:30 pm, he just considered leaving without Draco when the blonde boy came around the corner in a ruffled state and Harry noticed that he had a slight hint of pink in his cheeks.

"Come on then, Potter, lets go" he growled and was straightening out his robes, the green eyed boy was rather curious as to why Draco Malfoy was so put out but he knew better than to pursue the matter from the look those grey eyes gave him.

They walked down two flights of stairs and through a corridor that Harry had never been through before; it had large paintings of stern looking people with their pets (which were also stern and had a certain gruesome look about them)

The fire lights flickered a poisonous green colour as the two passed by, as if they knew their master was near, Harry felt weirdly lethargic when he gazed to long at the fire and Draco seemed to notice because he slapped Harry on the back of his head rather hard.

"Ow! What was THAT for?" growled Harry and he felt the sharp pain shoot up the back of his head and sink into his skull; he was very much awake now that his cranium throbbed.

"It's a protection spell, to keep out unwanted visitors" the blond Slytherin said knowingly and continued down the sweeping corridors until they reached a painting of a large steel dragon with blazing green eyes and a silver shimmer to its scales, it was devouring a knight and its horse with great satisfaction before looking up at the approaching wizards with interest.

"Insomnia" Draco said in a clear voice ignoring the raised eyebrow off Harry, the dragon let out a piercing howl before swirling into a mess of colours and disappearing to leave a gaping hole in which Draco shoved Harry into.

"Insomnia???" Harry repeated with a look of curiosity at Draco who shrugged and made his way down the black marble steps.

"Isn't that what happens when a person can't sleep?" asked the black haired boy shifting around on the raised platform. The blond haired boy blinked and shrugged again.

"Can we just get on with the lesson already?" he transfigured a chair into a stylish black cello (apparently he has this thing for black objects) and motioned to the seat that was across from him "I would like to begin in this century if you may"

Harry shook his head out of his questions and walked over to the Slytherin "Okay, you have to sit on the edge of your stool"

"Are you crazy Potter? I'll fall off the damn thing" retorted Draco, the green eyed boy rolled his eyes.

"Here let me show you" he took out his own instrument and enlarged it, sitting down on his stool he started to go through the basics "See, you have to sit like this and spread your legs so that………"

"Gross Potter, I'm not spreading my frigging legs for nothing" Draco pulled a face at the green eyed boy who rolled his eyes back.

"Well you're going to HAVE to or you can show me how the hell you are going to play" his green eyes glared back at those piercing grey orbs for about a minute until he saw them roll.

"Fine, fine" he did as he was told and then began their lesson.

When they got through the basics of holding the instrument, Harry taught Draco how to pluck the stings.

"Excuse me? Pluck?" said that familiar drawling tone; Draco was watching the black haired cello teacher with a bored look laced with a hint of sarcasm. "We have a bow, aren't we going to use it?"

"Yes but after you have mastered the plucking" Harry started to pluck his own one with a slight grace that the blond Slytherin found rather intriguing. The long slender fingers worked their way up and down the finger board.

Draco tried it after Harry demonstrated though while his right hand fingers were doing the plucking, his left arm lay limp at the top of the board without tending to any of the strings, he was too busy looking down at the strings and concentrating on playing well that he didn't notice Harry getting up.

He slid in behind the grey eyed boy and sat in the remainder of the space in the stool, Draco had stopped plucking "Potter what are you d……."

He felt his left hand being bought to the strings by Harry's and pressed down to different intervals of the strings "You have to use both hands when you play so that you can bring out the different tunes, there's no use in playing with you are only going to play using four strings"

"Very considerate of you to point that out but if you don't mind me saying……. _Get your hand off mine….._" Draco said the first sentence sarcastically but hissed out the last bit, the creamy coloured fingers that were entwined with his pale ones immediately lost contact when he made that remark.

"Alright, alright just showing you the right way" with a roll of the emerald orbs.

"Well next time, just tell me and I'll figure it out myself" he said a little more viciously than intended and then he added "and if you don't stop rolling your eyes they're going to roll right out of their sockets"

"Shut up Malfoy"

"Scar head"

"Ferret Face"

"Four eyes"

Harry shoved his slipping glasses back up his nose and sat back down in his chair "Whatever Malfoy, let's just get this over and done with so I can go back to my dorms"

For some incoherent reason Draco retorted back with an "Eat me Potter" before resuming with his plucking, this time using both limbs.

**_Don't mind if I do_**thought Harry as he tried hard not to blush while he stuttered out the positions of the fingers and the right way to hold the instrument so that it wouldn't slip on the floor.

"Oh shit I just remembered" the black haired boy burst out suddenly stopping the blond in a mid pluck, he felt the instrument being wrenched out of his hands and flipped pretty gracefully, considering the size and weight of the object, and a silver pin was drawn out of the end of the cello. "I forgot to mention that you had to pull out the end pin when you play"

"Nice going, you tell me this now when we're half an hour into the lesson" sneered Draco as he snatched the cello back from Harry's grasp, the new height was rather weird as the top half of the cello was half his height.

"The body is meant to touch your chest" murmured the Gryffindor, he didn't exactly know why the Slytherin boy shot a _look _up at him.

"Your body is coming nowhere near mine Potter" he said with a snarl, his grey orbs looked back down at the black instrument. Though he did secretly wish it did sometime soon……..

**_Really now Malfoy?_****_ You weren't exactly complaining when you kissed me before… _**Harry's mind seemed to get the better of him as those thoughts crept into his head, he didn't say them out loud for fear of what Draco might do (eg: blackmail)

"I wasn't talking about _my body_ for crying out loud" the green eyed boy let out a frustrated sigh, Draco felt that this was the perfect time to grin devilishly and add a remark.

"You feel like crying out loud now, do you?" the green eyes glared at the smirking grey ones "I'm sure that could be arranged"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing; one minute Malfoy was telling him off about touching his body **_a very nice body mind you _**and the next he was practically inviting him to shag!

"Anyways as I was saying…….the bow has three assets…………." The black haired boy maintained his blush as he started his talk about the bow, not realising that Draco wasn't even paying attention to him.

_Now what is he talking about? Assets.......… hmm he's got pretty good assets _Draco was busy noting down the good assets of Harry's body to even notice a thing that the other was talking about.

It wasn't until Harry snapped his fingers in front of the blonde Slytherin that he snapped out of his eye-candy session.

"Malfoy, are you even _listening _to me?" the Gryffindor asked impatiently "Or are you busy day-dreaming about some girl??"

_Ever occur to you that I might be gay?_

****

"Ever occur to you that I might be gay?" Draco said quoting his exact thoughts, he had finished mastering the plucking and had his chin rested on the body of the cello looking at Harry with those grey orbs.

"I ……Oh bloody hell Malfoy…. That's _beside_ the point, you weren't listening, how am I supposed to teach you if you _don't_ listen??" Harry was standing now, quite embarrassed at the thought that he was about to answer to the Slytherin's first question.

"The topic is boring, talk about something else"

Harry was beginning to think that it was overall impossible to teach the damn ferret about anything.

"The fact that the matter is_, I AM HERE TO TEACH YOU_!!"

Draco rolled his eyes "I've learnt enough for tonight, you can come back tomorrow"

"Fine, then I can go" Harry stated but Draco stopped him with a hand.

_You ain't going nowhere Potter_

"No, you will stay, I wish to talk"

"Then talk to yourself, I have better things to do" **_oh who the hell am I kidding??_**

****

"No, we can make this a sort of a game, every night before you leave" Draco said with a drawl and a smirk.

"Well as much I hate to refuse….."

"Then don't"

"Look Malfoy….. I've taught you now I want to go you never said anything about staying after a lesson for some stupid game" the Gryffindor was beginning to wonder whether he would ever get out of this mess.

"Well I'm telling you now, it's a truth or dare game but with magic…" a smirk then "Don't be such a goody-two-shoes Gryf"

That hit a nerve "I am _NOT_"

"Yeah you are" smirk still pasted on Draco's face.

"You want a cello thrown at your face? Because it's bound to happen if you don't let me out" Harry glared at Draco until he finally waved his hand with a sigh.

"Fine, go be with your dorks, I'll see you tomorrow" the blonde haired boy opened the portrait door and Harry gave him a rather surprised look "What Potter? Don't think that this has ended… I'll keep pestering you till you give up"

Harry rolled his eyes and started to walk off but then at the last instant, turned around a different person because he grinned at Draco's back with a bright emerald glint in his eyes "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalfoy"

Draco turned around slightly peeved at the thought of the Gryffindor "What now Potter? Lost your brain?"

He was surprised when the black haired boy cupped his face and gave him a very passionate kiss.

_There you go, a pretty stupid chapter which I indeed said that I was going to be updating in a months time (oh well, at least u guys got urself a short chapter )_

_Sorry bout the dialogue bit, couldn't resist the temptations_

_Thanks heaps for the reviews and feel free to drop one as you read (what I'm really saying is- review or I'll cut your head off )_

****


	6. Draco's lesson for Harry

_I really sux at updating early LOL_

_Hope that this chapter dunt ruin any plans ehehe oh and thanx heaps for the reviews! I appreciate them heaps and I guess they are (including the people that gave them to this story as well!!) what keeps my inspiration up _

_Nehow__ on with the chap_

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter or any of it's characters (sigh)**

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**Strings of the night **

**Chapter 6 **

**Draco's**** lesson for Harry**

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Draco didn't know how he managed to end up with Harry attached to his lips that night, he was pissed off just a moment before hand because the green eyed boy refused his offer for a fun game, one that he found was to his advantage, but when he turned to the other's voice, he was momentarily lost for words.

Not that he would've been able to say anything with Harry Potter's lips pressed against his own.

It was merely a kiss, nothing more, just a kiss, yet it did leave Draco with an exhilarating feeling. The sheer notion that it was Harry touching his lips was enough to send him overboard.

But there was a 'but'.

Draco didn't know where he found the heart (!!) to pull away from the black haired boy but he did and he grabbed that chance.

Harry's green eyes opened and looked at the grey eyed boy with a mixed look of confusion and contentment.

"Wha…….?" He managed to splutter, his look twisting into one which demanded to know what was wrong. Draco was planned to tell him _exactly_ what was wrong.

"Potter….. I told you once before and I'll tell you once again……. You suck at kissing" he had that trademark smirk pasted over his face, Harry raised an eyebrow before sighing, there really wasn't any point in arguing with Malfoy.

Harry turned to walk away with a simple shrug but when he turned, he felt a pressure on his shoulder, Draco had held him by the shoulder with that pale hand of his (Harry noticed that he was wearing a silver ring with a dragon head atop the upright end)

"But I wouldn't mind teaching you to _not_ suck" the green eyed boy looked back at the grey eyed boy expecting to see that damn smirk but was surprised when he was faced with a smooth style smile.

Which he found exceptionally sexy and _sooooooooooooooooooooooo_ not Malfoy.

Draco didn't even wait for a reply before grabbing Harry by the collar and pulling him back into the room letting the painting close up once more behind them.

He pointed his wand at the fireplace and it burst up into bright red flames which unexpectedly filled the room with a kind of warmth that Harry couldn't explain.

His collar was still being pulled by Draco until they reached the soft furry rug in front of the fireplace and the grey eyed boy motioned for him to sit.

Harry plonked down and blinked a couple of times like a fish exploring a new environment, he was rather peeved that Draco had told him once again that his kissing had sucked, but he could've sworn the blonde haired Slytherin had his breath taken away when he kissed him.

_Must've been the effect of the light_ thought Harry as he sighed inwardly twiddling his thumbs thinking that the worst had yet to come.

"Oh Potter, I'm not going to go through the theory of kissing with you so stop looking as if I just gave you a death wish" Draco drawled in that familiar tone which Harry could remember from the first time he met the blonde haired boy.

But his impression of the grey eyed boy _now _was totally different to the one he had the day they met at Madam Malkins.

His blue grey eyes was ones in which any human being could get lost in, the emotion within them was certainly not inevitable, they had a more of a mystery streak to them and Harry thought that this was what had him so intrigued about the blonde haired boy in the first place.

It was his eyes.

"….. so try practising with your hand" said Draco as Harry just snapped back into reality, the green eyed boy managed to catch the last few words and had a pretty good idea about what Draco had been saying all that time.

So instead of asking for directions (which would have gotten him a rather unpleasant sneer) he just did what he heard and kissed the back of his hand.

Draco _was _right about the 'you suck at kissing bit', the fact that Harry couldn't keep his mouth attached to his own hand was enough to prove that he was the worst kisser he ever knew. The black haired boy pulled his hand away with disgust and wished that what had happened was the effect of a spell of some sort.

Fat chance.

Draco could already feel the smirk creep up to his face as he saw the other boy's one crumple up in pure and utter repulsion.

"Alriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight" Harry held his hands up in defeat "You were right…"

The blonde haired boy grinned devilishly "Why of course! A Malfoy never lies"

"That's hard to believe with all the lies you've been telling since- oh let's see- the day you were born, not to mention the fact that you are practically the devils spawn which is probably where you inherited that scary grin of yours" Harry said rather bitterly as he watched Draco yawn at that statement.

"Oh please Potter, we're not here to mock me, we're here to fix you" the grey eyed boy fished out the Gryffindor tie from his pocket and looped it around the green eyed boys neck pulling him closer so that their noses were inches apart.

Harry could feel the heat rising to his head until he realised something that Draco had said.

"You said 'please' to me" he said suddenly pulling back a bit to roughly, unfortunately Draco forgot to let 'go' of the tie and ended up toppling atop Harry with a light yelp of surprise.

Their eyes connected in an invisible sort of chain penetrating into each other until Draco piped up.

"You really know how to kill the mood, Potter, you know that??" sighed the blonde haired boy irritably, his eyes glared in an almost playful way at Harry as he got up dusting off dirt that wasn't present on his robes.

"And you really know how to put a person down" retorted the green eyed boy, trying to overlook the certain glare by interpreting it as hatred and not…. (what he thought) was a hint of lust. "not to mention playing with their mind"

Draco tried not to smirk as he said "Oh I play with more than just a person's mind"

Harry just blinked and averted his eyes, that comment was just too disturbing for him to make a come back at.

"Okay, the basic rules of kissing" started the Slytherin, he brandished his wand at an empty space and there appeared a blackboard with little drawings of couples on it moving at Draco's command. "Don't move too fast, take it slow and remember that the first kiss is not always the best one"

Harry rolled his eyes, it sounded very much like a lecture until he saw the pale hand grab his chin and face his head forward to the blackboard "Watch!"

The black board figures moved as the blonde haired boy stated all the mishaps that happen during kissing, there was a particularly funny scene where the male figure (which looked oddly like Harry himself) kissed the girl and she turned away in disgust spitting out something that looked amazingly like water.

"You don't want to inject a person's mouth with a pound of saliva when you kiss them, the liquid belongs in your _own_ mouth, _not theirs_" the Gryffindor could sense a smirk of some sort playing on the Slytherin's mouth but couldn't be bothered to look as he was more fascinated in the pictures chasing each other.

It was rather enthralling to see the figures hug and smooch each other and it didn't look as though Draco was controlling the picture, Harry had noticed that the pale hand that had grasped him by the chin had vanished and was at its masters side.

Draco flicked his wand at the blackboard and it was wiped clean and replaced with an image that Harry couldn't quite make out.

"The next step is the actual mouth to mouth action" stated the blonde haired boy as he decided to take this moment to walk up to the board and stand next to it like a professor, using his wand as some sort of baton.

The black haired boy almost choked as he stared closely at the picture "_That's_ a _mouth???_"

An offended look flashed past the Slytherin's face before turning into a death glare "It's two mouths Potter, and suggest that you _don't _criticize my drawings as _you _are the one learning from _me_"

Harry mutter something that sounded vaguely like 'I didn't ask for this lesson in the first place' but Draco dismissed it and went back to the picture.

"I drew it so that you can see what goes on behind the cheeks" said Draco in a huffy manner, he flicked the wand and the heads moved together, Harry noticed that one pair of eyes was green and the others were grey as they closed, he grinned in acknowledgment.

"The first stage of kissing.." the Slytherin butted in as he poked the board with his wand "..is when you kiss without opening your mouth, otherwise known as Fishlips"

Harry raised his eyes at this comment "I thought that all kissing was just called 'kissing'?"

"Well duh… you have nicknames for everything, you muggle" Draco sighed and rolled his eyes as if he was talking to the most dim-witted wizard of all times.

The green eyed boy retorted with a growl and a glare that Draco found disturbingly annoying and arousing, yet he didn't let any of it show, though he had a hard time trying to prevent it.

He glanced at his watch and ignored the nagging in his brain, telling him that this would be about the time to let Potter leave and go back to his dorm. Another part of him _wanted_ Harry to stay so that they could talk more.

_Well technically I'm the one doing the talking, Potter's just nodding and saying 'yep' every now and then _thought Draco as he started to explain the processes of pashing and French kissing.

He was explaining in such thorough detail that he didn't noticed that Harry had asked a question and had to stop to ask Harry to repeat the question.

"_How_, might I ask, does one _twirl _their tongue in another's mouth?" asked the green eyed boy curiously "I mean, it looks near damn impossible"

The blonde haired boy rose an eyebrow "Potter, you are a weird ass wizard"

Harry just gave Draco a blank look "And that is supposed to mean what exactly?"

The Slytherin chose to ignore the comment and Harry was more than grateful that he did because he didn't want an answer from the ice prince himself.

"Most of the girls I know, like to be fondled or touched as someone kisses them, because you'd look abnormally weird if you are kissing someone and your hands are hanging by your side like a gorillas" Draco said in a drawling tone, the black haired boy could sense a snicker being emitted.

"You sure have done your research on these sorts of things, what did you do? Hide behind an invisibility cloak and take notes as you watched others get it on?" the Gryffindor asked sarcastically, leaning back as he propped himself up by his elbows.

This was _exactly _what Draco did and he was surprised that Potter had pinpointed his devious plot right to the very last dot.

Draco of course knew that Harry had an invisibility cloak and immediately demanded one, and being the Malfoy he is, got one with his initials sewn on in irremovable silver thread.

He spent hours writing all these points down whenever he had the spare time to do so, and all the notes had long ago been memorised and thrown into the fires to be burnt to a crisp.

"Precisely Potter, who would've thought you'd actually guess" the Slytherin said in a serious tone, he flicked his wand once more and the blackboard disappeared with a pop of purple smoke.

Apart from the fact that Harry's hand slipped making him land flat on his back, he didn't show any sign of surprise at this little bit of information.

"You are definitely the devil in disguise Malfoy" was all that the green eyed boy said as he propped himself back up onto his elbows.

"I know"

Draco walked over to where Harry was sitting and sat himself directly in front of him "Now tell me what you have learnt" he cocked his head and looked very seductive.

_Nothing but the fact that you look incredibly sexy when you talk _thought the black haired boy as he hastily pushed that thought out of his mind.

"uh…. Don't spit in the person you are kissing's mouth?" said Harry with a confused look on his face, to the Slytherin, it looked damn right adorable.

"Yeah and?" asked the blonde boy, moving in closer, making the space between their mouths smaller by the minute.

"…. Er……. The first kiss ain't always the best…" Harry's voice had taken to a whisper as he watched Draco's mouth moving closer.

"What else?" their mouths were merely an inch apart as the green eyed boy stared misty eyed into the grey orbs.

"Fishlips…." He whispered with a slight grin as their lips touched.

Their eyes closed as they experienced a magical kiss.

Harry remembered what Draco had said about hands and placed them on the blonde's hips caressing the fabric separating his fingers from touching the boy's skin.

Draco ran a hand through the messy black hair, kissing the green eyed boy slowly and feeling them move against his own perfectly.

He used his free hand to push Harry's glasses back up the bridge of his nose, then he felt the hand that was once touching his hip, trace soft circles on his cheek.

The Slytherin hadn't experienced this type of feeling before but he knew, as soon as those slender fingers touched his face, that he loved it.

After about an eternity they broke apart breathing rather hard.

"Well…… the lesson seems to have worked out quite well" Draco said with a smirk before being wrapped up into another one that was just as passionate.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

_ well that seemed to have ended this chapter LOL_

_if__ anyone has any more ideas for this fic I'd like to hear them cos I have run out_

_I will continue though so never fear -_

_Please review!_


	7. something different

Okay for starters I'm extremely sorry for the delay in this story… beside having a freeking year and a million pass by… I have permanently neglected my stories… and its about time I get a move on even if it is a little bit at a time… hope that you will enjoy the new writing style I have picked up in my last year of high school… .

Also, I admit… the net talk hits head with a ruler That's gotta go… (what the hell was I thinking back then?)

* * *

**Strings of the night **

**Chapter 7**

**Something different**

* * *

It had been approximately a month since that particular night and Draco had been meeting up with Harry almost every day to learn his instrument as well as implement more style in his teachings.

His friends, or cronies he should say, never asked where he went at night and hardly spoke to him under the fear that they would be cursed for annoying their powerful and cunning friend. Instead, Crabbe and Goyle kept to themselves and used their bulky build to flank either side of Draco in order to make him appear important and protected.

Draco checked out his fingers as he sat, bored, in the Slytherin common room. The tips of his fingers had been worn from all the practise and no amount of protest to the Gryffindor would allow him to heal them.

"No, you can't heal them magically, otherwise you'll never get used to playing and they will hurt more. Stop being a bloody aristocrat and have some stamina!" Harry had grumbled on about Draco's girly habits causing them to finish their lesson early that day.

"I'm starting to understand why you have such calloused hands, Potter" the blonde had muttered when they had begun packing away the hand written notes, the green eyed wizard merely shot him a glance and sighed.

The image faded and Draco felt a finger tap him on the shoulder, he glared upwards at the perpetrator. Pansy grinned down at him and nodded her head over to the entrance of the common room.

"Someone's here to see you" she whispered into his ear, trying to pull his infamous smirk but somehow twisted it into some kind of grimace. Noone could pull of his smirk.

A suspicious look from Draco… he had never told anyone about his meetings with Potter and Pansy was definitely a person to steer clear of telling secrets to… unless one wanted the whole of the Slytherin house to know about it.

He ran his hands through his blonde hair once before getting up and striding over to the door.

There stood his mother, dressed elegantly in a velvet blue dress with elbow length gloves adorning her delicate fingers. Her hair was pulled back into curls which cascaded down her neck in an awe of sparkles… of course, this grand entrance made almost all mouths drop open and start drooling.

"Mother… what are you…?" Draco asked in surprise, her face was more gentle than the other times he had seen her with his father. She looked down lovingly at him and he nodded slightly before closing the door to the Slytherin common room amidst all the staring and muttering of "THAT'S Malfoy's MOTHER?"

"Draco dear… I'm not sure if the news has reached you yet, but your father…" she sighed for a bit, the flames along the corridors flickered, casting shadows upon her beautiful features. Draco felt a wave of coldness seeping through his blood as he waited for some sort of dire news based on the look in his mother's eyes.

A loud crash made both Malfoy's turn swiftly to the left, and the sight that met Draco's eyes made him blink in confusion. There was his father, dressed articulately in an elegant black dress robe holding his snake cane, which had somehow been altered so that the snake had no fangs and was smiling gleefully, and also blinking in confusion at having fell face down on the cold stone floor.

The young Slytherin had never seen his father stumble let alone fall face down in his entire life. The sight was almost bizarre if it wasn't for the fact that he still looked like the stern man who had power over almost anything.

Including Draco.

But what he did next… definitely made Draco think that someone was polyjuicing as his father.

His always stern face… broke out into a wide grin and he ran up to embrace the shocked boy, cooing and smiling. "Oh my dear boy, I haven't seen you since the dark ages! How have you been son? Are you still the homosexual I know you to be… now now don't give me that look, I know your preferences! What has been going on in your life… Narcissa, what is the matter with Draco?"

Draco had somehow turned to red stone at all the questions and such but he managed to hear his mother say "Your father has turned over a new leaf apparently… and the doctors say he should express kindness more often"

When his father had stopped hugging the life out of him, he felt a rather large pouch of coins being pressed into his hands, he looked up as inquisitively as possible considering the situation at his father who smiled warmly down at him… scaring the soul out of him in the process.

"This is just some spending money for you, I know it's a couple more days until you can go to Hogsmede and I hope it's enough for you to buy what you want" his father continued to babble while beaming back and forth at Narcissa and Draco "Your mother and I are going to a Wizard dance! And later on we are going to a romantic dinner… it's been a while hasn't it dear?"

Narcissa's eye's twinkled… and Draco's was still in disbelief.

"Well Draco dear, we will be heading off now… I hope you can understand… it really has been a while" His mother's smiling face made Draco give up, besides the fact that his father was acting like a loon, he was managing to spend time with his mother and make her happy. At least they weren't going around sprinkling Pixie Dust on people…

His parents turned the corner and just before Draco could re-enter the common room he heard them exclaim.

"Oh it's Harry Potter! My dear boy, I must apologise for the past… in fact, I am a whole new person now!" His father's voice had breached new levels of horror and Draco quickly rounded the corner upon hearing Potter's name. He saw his father shaking hands with a bewildered Potter "I hope that what we had in the past won't jeopardise a hopefully developing relationship with my son Draco… Ah in fact, let me fetch him and you boys can have a real meeting! Hang on a titch!"

This wasn't happening… Draco's jaw had permanently detached itself and currently begun its residence on the stony floors of the dungeons. He felt his father pull him forward and practically made him shake hands and for merlins sake HUG the damned Gryffindor.

"Next time you meet, you could probably do the European way of introduction and kiss each other on the cheek… apparently its very popular in the world and shows a great connection as friends!" the cheery voice of his father echoed through the corridors and the two boys, both wide eyed, watched as Draco's parents exited the castle.

"I…" Draco began but somehow couldn't finish his sentence due to waves of different emotions washing over his battered brain. Harry blinked a couple of times before saying.

"I… came to… sheets… um…" He pulled out some parchments out of his robes and handed them to the blonde boy. "And… well… did you want to get something to eat?"

Harry couldn't think of anything better to say except that.

Ten minutes later, they were both in the kitchen eating ice-cream, forgetting the incident involving the elder Malfoys. The fire burned weakly but as the air wasn't as cold as usual… they relished in the dying embers.

Draco swallowed the cold treat acceptingly, glad that it could at least cool down the burn in his cheeks, he sighed momentarily as he stared into the coal black logs.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to practise today but then I guess it slipped my mind" Harry said through a mouthful of ice-cream, his green eyes looked up into the silvery-grey ones. "You've actually gotten really good at playing… I'm surprised at the progress"

"Why? Because you think that I'd give up straight away under the command of a near sighted Gryffindor?" retorted Draco, picking up the cream soaked cherry and popping it into his mouth. Harry eyed the cherry for a moment before replying scathingly.

"No, because you are the prissiest prat I have ever met" He smirked 'that' smirk and licked the fudge off the spoon.

Draco shot him a dull look that said something along the lines of 'if you say that again… I will have to kill you'

Recently their arguments have turned out on a more playful note, despite the whole idea of rivalry and all… Draco had almost forgotten why they had disliked each other so much in the past but then he never dwelled too long on the topic.

In public, they basically acted the same as any other day, the formal greeting of the enemy's, then the pursuit of murder through pranks and elimination of house points… In private however, they were as civil as possible to one another and agreed to reduce the amount of insults thrown at one another to a minimum.

He particularly enjoyed the times they spent not talking… but attempted to play their music in union… he admitted that Potter was right in suggesting that they should play duets. The music was somehow magically soothing to the heart, even when it was in the wrong note… almost as if it spoke the words Draco felt about the green eyed boy sometimes.

They had continued their practise to make Harry a better kisser, but Draco used a doll for him instead, and it told them whether he was getting better or not based on the heat signal the doll had on its stomach. Draco didn't want to take any chances with his emotions on Potter anymore… their acknowledgement was to be purely professional from now on… he of course never told this to the boy but used the doll as an excuse to 'not wanting Gryffindor germs all over his pristine pureblood lips'

"By the way Malfoy, Are you really gay?" the Slytherin was pulled out of his thoughts and confronted with the inevitable question… he had really hoped that Potter hadn't heard what his father had said earlier on but then judging from the question… it was just his dumb luck.

"No comment" Draco said, leaving his empty bowl to his side and wrapping his robe around him tighter… if he didn't talk then Potter would get bored.

Fat chance…

"No comment means that you are" mocked the brunette "So tell me Malfoy… how long have you been gay for?… How does your father know too? Did you tell him or something?"

Draco definitely didn't expect to be bombarded with questions, and Potter, from the look on his gleeful face… wasn't about to stop.

"Can you please keep it down Potter, honestly… when you sneak around at night don't you know how to keep 'conspicuous' or do you not know the meaning of the word quiet?"

"We are in the kitchen, noone's going to find us, plus, the house elves aren't known to go tattle-telling to Professors"

The boy just wouldn't let up would he? Thought Draco as he eyed the exit… would it be better if he just answered the questions or left with the boy still beating against his back with all those questions?

Both of the options didn't seem very helpful in the Slytherin's mind… alright then… time to turn the tables but it may require something more… something he probably didn't have much control over but wanted so badly.

"What about you Potter? Why do desire to know?" With every word, Draco moved closer to the other, his grey eyes clouding over to form a lustful look "Could it be that you… really want something?"

"Yes…" The green eyed boy whispered, their faces were inches apart and he closed the gap between them by pulling the blonde forward and capturing his lips in a kiss. It was too long since their last kiss and Draco had just realised how much the other had improved.

His lips parted and their tongues met tentatively at first then passionately, Draco's fingers deftly undid Harry's shirt and slid it down along with his robe to expose the tanned skin. He moved his mouth to the collarbone and licked it, sending shivers up and down the Gryffindor's spine.

A clatter made the two boys freeze in that action. Dobby the house elf was trying as quietly as possible to collect up the bowls without being noticed but did so unsuccessfully and so began the tirade of apologies and such.

"Dobby is so sorry Mister Potter! Dobby wanted to clean up so Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy could be at peace!" His whimpering and crying in turn spoiled the mood but after reassuring the elf and sending him on his way, Draco looked up at Harry with a glint in his eye.

"Is that enough of an answer for you?"

He traced the mark on the collarbone, watching as Potter closed his eyes at the sensation. The blonde pressed another kiss to his lips and then buttoned up the boys shirt.

"We'll continue this some other time… I'm glad you have been practising Potter" Malfoy smirked charmingly.

* * *

Heh… so what do you think? Not much action I know… and it is pretty short but I hope that you guys can overlook that and give me a review or holler about how you think it is… is it worth continuing or not… eyes the review board hungrily

I decided I will update my stories after all the exams are finished however but I felt the need to give this one a little heads up Thanks!


End file.
